Das Phönix Prinzip
by Die Sirenen
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, die letzte Schlacht geschlagen. Doch das Leben geht weiter, und ein neuer Tag beginnt. Fortsetzungsdrabble über die Zeit direkt nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts, abwechselnd geschrieben von WatchersGoddess und Alcina vom Steinsberg.
1. Die Nacht vergeht

_Disclaimer_: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Wir vertreiben uns nur ein bißchen die Zeit damit, geben aber alles unbeschädigt wieder zurück. Versprochen!

oOoOo

_Fortsetzungsdrabble_

**Das Phönix-Prinzip**

oOo**  
**

**A/N: **Dieses Fortsetzungsdrabble entstand aus einer Challenge in einem Forum, an der nur wir beide teilgenommen haben. Daher ist nun ein Gemeinschaftswerk draus geworden. Der Anfang stammt von Alcina vom Steinsberg.

* * *

_**Die Nacht vergeht**_

oOoOo

Die Nacht vergeht.

~*~

Nebel lichten sich, Sonnenstahlen schimmern durchs Geäst.

Es ist still, unnatürlich still. Kein Vogel stimmt an, kein Tier geht zur Tränke.

Selbst die Wesen im magischen Wald sind verstummt.

Sonnenfinger fahren über zersplitterte Bäume, gefurchte Erde, reglose Bündel.

Wandern über geborstene Mauern und zertrümmerte Steine.

Spuren von Verwüstung und Tod.

Doch Hogwarts steht aufrecht, es hat überlebt.

Der Hort magischer Weisheit ist stärker als Gier, Macht und Wut, hat der Zerstörung getrotzt.

Das Portal öffnet sich, junge Menschen treten heraus.

Stimmen erklingen.

Stimmen, voller Schmerz und Trauer und doch voller Hoffnung und Zuversicht.

~*~

Ein neuer Tag beginnt.

oOoOo

* * *


	2. Bei Licht gesehen

**A/N: **Das heutige Drabble ist von WatchersGoddess.

oOoOo

_**Bei Licht gesehen**_

Das Licht, das von den Fenstern in den Raum der Wünsche fällt, wechselt allmählich von einem satten Rot in ein helles Gelb. Auf der blassen Haut des Jungen neben ihr scheint es zu tanzen wie die Funken eines Zaubers. Als könnte sie die Magie, die ihn umgibt, endlich sehen und mit Händen greifen.

Sie kann der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und als Ginny sich etwas aufrichtet, den Kopf auf die rechte Hand stützt und ihre linke ausstreckt, um der Wärme zu folgen, die der schlafende Körper ausstrahlt, rutscht eine dicke Strähne roten Haares über ihre Schulter. Ein Schauer überzieht ihre Haut und ruft Erinnerungen wach, die sie sich auf die Lippe beißen lassen. Um nicht mädchenhaft zu kichern.

Dabei findet sie, dass ihre Gedanken gar nicht mehr mädchenhaft sind. Es niemals wieder sein werden. Sie hat es noch immer nicht geschafft, das Kapitel des Krieges abzuschließen und ein neues zu beginnen. Gibt es ein Wort für Text, der zwischen zwei Kapiteln steht?

Denn es gibt vieles, was sie dort gerne hinschreiben würde. Beerdigungen und Tränen. Verwirrung und Ratlosigkeit. Und Narben. Wie die, der sie gerade mit ihrem Zeigefinger folgt. Ein weißer Strich auf blasser Haut, der niemals wieder geht.

Zum Glück.

oOoOo


	3. Stärke

**A/N: **Heute ist wieder Alcina dran.

oOoOo

_**Stärke**_

~*~

Das Morgenlicht erhellt ein müdes Gesicht.  
Durchzogen von Linien, entstanden durch Sorgen, Kummer, Gelächter und Freude.

Molly Weasley streckt den Rücken, hebt den Kopf.  
Es ist vorbei, ein neuer Tag beginnt. Ein Neubeginn.

Teuer ist er erkauft, der Sieg, das Ende der Furcht.

Sie muss den Kopf nicht wenden zum Leichnahm des Sohnes.  
Ein Stück aus dem Herzen gerissen, blutend bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Und doch ist sie dankbar. Denn die anderen sind alle da, sind alle gesund.  
Fuchsrote Köpfe, erschöpft, müde, trauernd wie sie, auch der verloren Geglaubte.

Sie sind zusammen. Eine Familie, ein Ganzes. Das macht sie stark.

oOoOo


	4. Ungeplant

**A/N: **Das heutige Drabble ist von WatchersGoddess.

oOoOo

_**Ungeplant**_

~*~

Das Kind liegt still. Ein kleiner Herzensbrecher mit großen blauen Augen und vollen Lippen. Die Haut ist weich, wie Andromeda weiß. Wie sie viel zu gut weiß.

Denn eine Oma sollte ihren Enkel gerade gut genug kennen, um das Wunder zu spüren, wenn sie ihn im Arm hält. Sie sollte das Privileg haben, die Gute in seinem Leben zu sein. Die, die ihm Eis kauft, wenn die Eltern Nein sagen. Und nicht die Böse, die ihm irgendwann erzählen muss, dass seine Eltern ihm niemals etwas verbieten werden.

Andromeda seufzt. Und Teddy Lupin sieht sie an, als würde er sie verstehen.

oOoOo


	5. Vermissen

**A/N: **Diesmal ist wieder Alcina die Autorin.

oOoOo

_**Vermissen**_

~*~

Kingsley schiebt seufzend einen Stapel Pergament zusammen. Stolz und dankbar ist er über sein Amt als Minister für Magie. Gut will er es machen, besser als die Vorgänger. Dazu gehört nicht viel.  
Er will der magischen Gesellschaft Frieden bringen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, doch er nimmt sie bereitwillig auf sich. Wenn nur der Papierkram nicht wäre..

Doch heute begrüßt er auch diesen. Schiebt die traurige Aufgabe vor sich her. Tonks' Schreibtisch, ihr unglaubliches, kreatives Chaos. Es ist seine Aufgabe, doch er mag sie nicht tun. Solange es so bleibt, kann er sich einbilden, sie käme gleich um die Ecke.

Oh Tonks...

oOoOo


	6. Die Sache mit der Glühbirne

**A/N: **Heute stammt das Drabble aus WatchersGoddess' Feder.

oOoOo

_**Die Sache mit der Glühbirne  
**_

~*~

Diesen ersten Tag nach dem Ende des Krieges wird Arthur niemals vergessen. Ins Ministerium zu gehen, fühlt sich anders an. Schmutzig. Diese Mauern wurden zum Durchsetzen einer Diktatur benutzt, die sie alle hatten kommen sehen. Und niemand war aufgestanden, um es zu verhindern. Niemand außer dem Orden.

Nun, das würde wohl niemals wieder passieren. Zu viele gute Menschen waren gestorben und hatten ein Mahnmal errichtet. Binns lehrt den zweiten Voldemort-Krieg in Hogwarts und neue Geschichtsbücher werden geschrieben. Eine neue Ära bricht an, genau jetzt. Und er war dabei.

Er fühlt sich wie Thomas Alva Edison, als er die Glühbirne erfand.

Doch als er das Potrait von Magnus dem Minderbemittelten passiert, das links neben dem Fahrstuhl auf seinem Stockwerk hängt, glaubt er, es wäre nichts passiert. Der alte Mann döst wie immer und ein Speicheltropfen rinnt ihm aus dem Mundwinkel.

Mit säuerlicher Miene steht Arthur da und dann sieht er sich um. Schaut durch die Scheiben in die Büros seiner Kollegen und schluckt. Und dann klopft er gegen den Bilderrahmen, so dass Magnus verstimmt aus dem Halbschlaf schreckt.

„Es ist vorbei."

Der zerknautschte Zauberer sieht ihn an, als hätte er drei Ohren. Und Arthur lächelt, während er in sein Büro geht.

oOoOo


	7. Entscheidung

**A/N: **Diesmal ist wieder Alcina die Autorin.

oOoOo

_**Entscheidung  
**_

~*~

Percy schiebt seinen Becher hin und her. Der Tee ist längst eiskalt, es kümmert ihn nicht.  
Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Längst hat er die Eule mit dem Angebot seines Vaters wieder fortgeschickt – jetzt kann er noch keine Antwort geben.  
Das Pergament liegt vor ihm. Ein Posten im Ministerium, Assistent im Büro für den Mißbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Nicht viel, ein bescheidener Neuanfang. Aber eine neue Zukunft, eine Chance. Er wäre dumm, sie nicht zu nehmen. Und doch zögert er.  
Er will auf eigenen Füßen stehen, will seinen Weg ohne Hilfe gehen. Ohne Vorteile als Sohn seines Vaters.

oOoOo


	8. Beziehung leicht gemacht

**A/N: **Das heutige Drabble ist von WatchersGoddess.

oOoOo

_**Beziehung leicht gemacht  
**_

~*~

Hermines Eltern in Australien zu finden, war am ersten Tag noch spannend gewesen. Am zweiten hatte Ron angefangen, seinen Zauberstab zu vermissen. Am dritten hatte er begonnen, seinen Vater zu verstehen. Und das war wirklich unheimlich.

„Hermine, was ist das?" Er deutete auf das rechteckige Ding mit den zwei Schlitzen an der oberen Seite.

Sie sah zu ihm herüber. „Man nennt es Toaster." Als würde sie ihm etwas über Verwandlung erklären wollen, stellte sie die Teetasse zur Seite, nahm zwei Scheiben Toast aus der Tüte und steckte sie in die Schlitze. „Hier stellst du die Zeit ein, dann drückst du den Hebel runter und gleich springt das Brot getoastet wieder hoch." Sie schloss mit einem Lächeln.

Und Ron starrte zuerst den Toaster und dann sie mit offenem Mund an. „Wird das für immer so sein?", fragte er schließlich.

„Na ja, das Ding kann nichts anderes als Brot toasten..."

„Nein, ich meine... wirst du mir für immer alles erklären?"

„Oh." Sie senkte den Blick und schob nachdenklich ihre Tasse über die Arbeitsplatte. „Vorerst... Aber irgendwann wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem wir Kinder haben. Und diese Kinder werden Geschwister haben. Und dann zeigst du uns, wie das geht."

Da lächelte er.

oOoOo


	9. Verwirrung

**A/N: **Das heutige Drabble ist von Alcina.

oOoOo

_**Verwirrung  
**_

~*~

Mrs. Granger seufzte.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Sie sagen, Sie sind unsere Tochter und haben unser Gedächtnis verändert? Das geht doch überhaupt nicht!"

Ratlos schaute sie die Fremde an, die vor ihr saß.

Hermione hatte die Eltern nur schützen wollen. Das war gelungen. Sie hatten alles vergessen – wer sie waren, ihre Tochter, die Existenz von Magie.

Hier in Australien waren sie sicher, hatten ein gutes Leben. Nur Hermione wußte, wie es wirklich war, nur sie litt darunter. Doch Weglaufen war keine Lösung.

„Schau, Mutter – Mrs. Granger. Sie müssen mir glauben. Früher lebten Sie in England..."

oOoOo


	10. Die Bürde des Wissens

**A/N: **Diesmal ist wieder WatchersGoddess die Autorin.

oOoOo

_**Die Bürde des Wissens  
**_

~*~

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht..."

Der Stuhl knackte, als Minerva sich darauf niederließ (weniger elegant, als sie es sonst zu tun pflegte). Sie brauchte einige Momente, ehe sie es schaffte, wieder zum Portrait aufzuschauen.

„Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe, doch Severus bat mich um Stillschweigen. Ich hätte dir gerne von den Verwicklungen erzählt, bevor ich in diesen Rahmen umziehen musste. Aber er hätte mich vermutlich ins nächste Jahrhundert gezaubert, wenn er es erfahren hätte."

„Umziehen!", schnaubte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Albus immer als den wunderlichen Mann gesehen, der er war, und sie hatte ihn für diese Art geschätzt. Doch dass er über seinen eigenen Tod auf diese Art sprach, machte ihr etwas Angst.

Aus diesem Grund und weil ihr düsterer Kollege aus den Kerkern gerade präsenter war, kehrte sie zu der Erkenntnis zurück, dass ihr etwas Entscheidendes entgangen war. „Und ich habe ihn quasi aus dem Schloss gejagt..." Das schwere Gewicht der Reue fiel auf ihre Schultern wie ein Amboss und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Aus reiner Hilflosigkeit fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über den Mund.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, Minerva", erinnerte Albus sie.

Ihre Antwort war eine simple: „Das macht es nicht besser."

oOoOo


	11. Erkenntnis

**A/N: **Das heutige Drabble stammt von Alcina.

oOoOo

_**Erkenntnis  
**_

~*~

Mit einem leisen Schrei starrte Minerva auf die Teekanne, die ihr aus der Hand glitt. Wie in Zeitlupe verfolgte sie, wie sie auf den Boden fiel und zersprang. Dampfender Tee floß über den Boden.  
Erst wollte sie aufspringen, den Tee aufwischen, einen Hauselfen rufen, irgendwas... doch dann sank sie wieder auf den Stuhl zurück. Blind sah sie auf ihre zitternden Hände.  
Wie müde sie war, wie erschöpft... die Kraft und Stärke, die sie so lange gespürt hatte, sie sie dazu befähigt hatte, Albus' Rolle einzunehmen und den Wiederstand anzuführen – zerbrochen, wie die Teekanne, zerflossen, wie der Tee auf dem Boden.

oOoOo


	12. Von Weitem Gleich

**A/N: **Dieses Drabble ist von WatchersGoddess.

oOoOo

_**Von Weitem Gleich  
**_

~*~

Im blauen Dämmerlicht der einbrechenden Nacht sah der Große See schwarz aus. Ein zarter, nach dem heißen Tag angenehm kühler Wind kräuselte das Wasser, so dass es aussah, als würden überall direkt unter der Oberfläche Fischleiber zucken.

Astoria schauderte. Wenn es eines gab, das sie nicht ertragen konnte, dann zuckende Fische. Das war so, seitdem sie als Kind in der Küche zufällig eine bereits geköpfte und ausgenommene Forelle in der Pfanne hatte zucken sehen. Sie hatte noch Tage später Alpträume gehabt.

Es gab nur eines, das ihr lebhafter im Gedächtnis geblieben war als dieser Fisch. Und das war der Krieg. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper, als sie daran dachte. Das war es auch, was sie aus dem Schloss getrieben hatte. Manchmal wurde es besser, wenn sie ihre Runden am See drehte. Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass sie weit genug von Professor McGonagalls Fenster wegblieb.

Und manchmal, wenn sie viel Glück hatte, blieb sie nicht alleine. Der Weg um den See war von allen Punkten aus gut einzusehen und es war schon mehrmals vorgekommen, dass auf der anderen Seite, fast genau gegenüber, ein blonder Haarschopf ihr Gegenstück bildete. Irgendwann, so hatte sie beschlossen, würde sie stehen bleiben und auf ihn warten.

oOoOo


	13. Unverständnis

**A/N: **Dieses Drabble ist von Alcina.

oOoOo

_**Unverständnis  
**_

~*~

Draco blinzelte in die gleißende Sonne. Er kam gerne an den Schwarzen See.

Hier war er alleine, konnte nachdenken. Mußte nicht befürchten, daß man ihn anpöbelte oder angriff... sicher, er mußte dankbar sein, daß er nach Hogwarts kommen durfte, das war er auch.

Trotzdem kam er sich oft vor wie ein geprügelter Hund, wenn er mit Abstand an den anderen Haustischen entlang ging und jederzeit einen Fluch oder ein gestelltes Bein befürchten mußte.

Oft genug erwischte es ihn trotzdem, sosehr er auch aufpaßte. Das machte ihn wütend. Was hatte er denn getan?

Nur das, wozu man ihn erzogen hatte, oder?

oOoOo


	14. Das Kreuz mit den Portraits

**A/N: **Heute ist WatchersGoddess wieder dran.

oOoOo

_**Das Kreuz mit den Portraits  
**_

~*~

Es fiel Kreacher schwer, sich in Hogwarts' Alltag einzugewöhnen. Er kannte es anders. Doch er hatte Befehle, die er befolgen würde. Bis der junge Harry Potter Krachers Dienste verinnerlicht hatte.

Als Kreacher das erste Mal aus der Meute der Hauselfen gerufen wurde, um einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, ließ er die anderen mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust stehen.

Er war auch noch stolz auf seinen Auftrag, als die anderen scharf die Luft einsogen. Kreacher konnte es nicht verstehen. Er sollte nur ein Büro putzen. Zwar das leerstehende von Severus Snape, doch Kreacher kannte sich aus mit leerstehenden Räumen.

Womit er sich nicht auskannte, war der wohl grenzenlose Sadismus dieses Mannes. Denn die Räume waren nicht so leerstehend, wie man sagte. Sie beherbergten ein Portrait des Tränkemeisters, der nicht viel von der Anwesenheit eines Hauselfen hielt. Was er Kreacher auf die gemeinste Art spüren ließ, mit der man einem Hauselfen begegnen konnte.

„Es ist mir egal, welchen lächerlichen Namen du trägst. Für mich bis du Hauself fünfzehn. Du hast zwei Stunden Zeit, zu tun und zu lassen, was du willst. Komm nur nicht auf die Idee zu putzen!"

Kreacher blinzelte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der junge Harry Potter seine Dienste schnell verinnerlichte.

oOoOo


	15. Motivation

**A/N: **Dieses Drabble schrieb Alcina.

oOoOo

_**Motivation  
**_

~*~

Kreacher blinzelte mißtrauisch. Er war es nicht gewohnt, draußen zu sein, und wußte auch nicht so recht, wozu das gut sein sollte.

Sonnenschein? Frische Luft? Freizeit? Kopfschüttelnd trottete er in Richtung Hogsmeade. Hauselfen hatten niemals freie Tage gehabt, warum nun damit anfangen? Alles war gut gewesen, wie es war. Immer diese Neuerungen! Das war noch der Untergang der Welt!

Murmelnd und im hellen Licht blinzelnd schlurfte er durch die Dorfstraße, bis ein Schild seine Aufmerskamkeit erregete.

Oha! Mit freudig erhobenen Ohren trat er durch die niedrige Tür.

Das wiederum war eine gute Sache, fand er und bestellte sich ein Butterbier.

oOoOo


	16. Das Ende des Winters

**A/N: **Heute ist WatchersGoddess die Autorin.

oOoOo

_**Das Ende des Winters  
**_

~*~

Er hasste den Frühling. Und das mit einer Leidenschaft, die an den Glauben seines Bruders an die Liebe heranreichte.

Mit missmutiger Miene riss er die Bretter von den Fenstern seines Pubs – ohne Magie. So wurde er etwas von seinem angestauten Groll los. Im nächsten Jahr, so nahm er sich vor, würde er nicht aus seinem Winterquartier zurückkehren. Der Laden lief ohnehin nicht mehr (hatte er um ehrlich zu sein nie so recht) und es war den Stress einfach nicht wert. Sein Ischias meldete sich, nun da er aus den warmen Gefilden wieder in Schottland angekommen war. Seine Nase leuchtete als wäre er betrunken, nur weil ein kühles Lüftchen wehte. Und von diesen lästigen Brettern riss er sich einen Splitter nach dem anderen in die Haut!

Nein, er würde nächstes Jahr nicht zurückkommen. Denn auch wenn es kühle Tage, Wind und Splitter auch im sonnigen Spanien gab, so war er dort zumindest vor einer Plage des Dorfes sicher.

„Aberforth! Juhu! Aberforth!"

Er knurrte verdrossen und spuckte auf den trockenen Boden, als der helle Singsang pünktlich wie alle Jahre zuvor hinter ihm erklang. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht sah er die Straße hinunter und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sehr er die spanischen Mädchen vermisste...

oOoOo


	17. Gemeinsam

**A/N: **Heute ist Alcina die Autorin.

oOoOo

_**Gemeinsam  
**_

~*~

„Guck mal, wer wieder da ist!"  
Zwei Rotschöpfe grinsten breit und machten sich fast im Gleichschritt auf den Weg zum Eberkopf.  
„Hallo, -"  
„-Aberforth!" riefen zwei Stimmen, fast im Gleichklang.  
Aberforth drehte sich um und musterte die beiden Weasleys vor ihm.  
„Fast hättet ihr mich drangekriegt", brummte er mürrisch und wandte sich wieder seinen Brettern zu, doch das Grinsen, daß seine Züge erhellte, war den Rotschöpfen nicht entgangen.  
George packte links mit an, sein Bruder rechts.  
„Fred hatte viel länger Zeit zu üben", murmelte Ron.  
Aberforth lachte auf, die schlechte Laune verflogen. „Wohl wahr! Kommt rein, ich spendier euch ein Butterbier!"

oOoOo


	18. Das Spiegelkabinett

**A/N: **Dieses Drabble ist von WatchersGoddess.

oOoOo

_**Das Spiegelkabinett  
**_

~*~

Im Laden standen an jeder Ecke Spiegel. Große neben kleinen, eckige neben runden, alte neben neuen. Und keiner von ihnen redete oder zeigte einem den sehnlichsten Wunsch. Sie alle erfüllten nur einen Zweck: zu spiegeln, was sich vor sie stellte.

George wusste nicht mehr, wo all diese Spiegel hergekommen waren. Es hatte harmlos mit einem begonnen, den seine Mutter auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte (er machte sich bestens an der Decke, von wo aus er ihm eine uneinsichtige Ecke des Ladens zeigte). Der nächste war das Überbleibsel eines magischen Experiments gewesen (er hatte versucht, einen magischen Spiegel das sagen zu lassen, was man gerne hören wollte). Und nachdem der dritte seinen Platz gefunden hatte, hatten alle begonnen anzunehmen, dass George die Dinger wirklich mochte.

Mittlerweile entsprach das sogar der Wahrheit. Er kam an keinem Trödelstand vorbei, ohne nachzusehen, ob er ein weiteres Stück für seine Sammlung ergattern konnte. Und wenn es ihm wirklich gelang, fühlte er sich wie früher beim Finden einer seltenen Schokofroschkarte.

Der Grund für seine merkwürdige Leidenschaft allerdings verriet so viel über ihn, dass er hoffte, dass niemand es jemals herausfand. Denn wenn er nicht allzu genau hinsah, erkannte er in seinem Spiegelbild stets seinen verlorenen Bruder.

oOoOo


	19. Lichtblick

**A/N: **Heute ist wieder Alcina an der Reihe.

oOoOo

_**Lichtblick  
**_

~*~

Ron war erleichtert, daß er für heute Schluß machen konnte. So gut er seinen Bruder verstand – manchmal gingen ihm die vielen Spiegel auf den Wecker, vor allem an Tagen wie diesem, wenn sein Haar wie ein Besen in die Höhe stand und nicht zu bändigen war...  
Nachdem er noch Besenpolitur gekauft hatte, wollte er den nächsten Floh-Kamin ansteuern, als sein Blick auf Fortescue's fiel.

Au ja, ein Eis! Seine Augen leuchteten. Das erste Eis im Jahr war immer etwas Besonderes, und dieses Jahr erst recht.

Hingerissen tauchte er den Löffel in einen Riesenbecher Chudley Cannons Orangentraum in Quietschorange.

oOoOo


	20. Wiedersehen

**A/N: **Dieses Drabble ist von Alcina.

oOoOo

_**Wiedersehen  
**_

~*~

„Hey, Ron!"  
Ron sah auf und entdeckte Neville Longbottom, der mit einem Eis in der Hand grinsend auf ihn zusteuerte und sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.  
„Hallo Neville", grinste er zurück. „Was treibst du denn so?"  
Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewußt, daß er den Schulfreund schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und keine Ahnung hatte, was dieser machte.  
Neville errötete. „Oh, ich habe nur jemanden besucht und will noch zu Eyeloop's, ich brauche eine Eule."  
Rons Grinsen wurde breiter. „Jemanden besucht? Und brauchst eine Eule? Erzähl."  
Neville wurde noch röter. „Nein, nicht was du denkst", erklärte er verlegen."

oOoOo


	21. Annäherung

**A/N: **Dieses Drabble ist von Alcina.

oOoOo

_**Annäherung  
**_

~*~

Hannah Abbott ging in Gedanken versunken ihrer Arbeit nach und wischte sorgfältig die Tische im Tropfenden Kessel sauber. Noch die Stühle hochstellen und den Boden kehren, dann war ihre Arbeit erledigt und sie konnte Schluß machen.

Ein bestimmtes Gesicht tauchte immer wieder in ihren Gedanken auf, ein rundes, freundliches Gesicht, das in der letzten Zeit häufig Gast im Kessel gewesen war.

Es war nett, alte Schulkameraden wiederzutreffen, auch wenn manche über ihre Arbeit hier spotteten.  
Heute hatte Neville den Eintopf besonders gelobt, und dann hatten sie über Küchenkräuter gefachsimpelt.

Er hatte sie eingeladen, seinen Kräutergarten zu besuchen. Warum eigentlich nicht...

oOoOo


	22. Unverhofft kommt oft

**A/N: **Das heutige Drabble stammt aus der Feder von WatchersGoddess.

oOoOo

_**Unverhofft kommt oft  
**_

~*~

Ein harscher Fluch verklang ungehört im Gedränge des Tropfenden Kessels. Zwischen ungeduldigen Bestellungen, dem Stottern der tollpatschigen Aushilfe und dem Klappern der Tür. Noch mehr Gäste. Wo sollte er die bloß unterbringen?  
Zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende des Krieges florierte das Geschäft. Tom konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann das das letzte Mal so gewesen war. Und gerade jetzt war er soweit, sich zu wünschen, dass es niemals wieder vorkommen würde!  
„Ja doch!", entgegnete er Jason, der Aushilfe, der mit einem Stapel neuer Bestellungen und einem verzweifelten „Schnell!" an den Tresen zurückgekehrt war.  
„Lass nur, ich mach das schon."  
Im ersten Moment glaubte Tom an... Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was er geglaubt hatte. Doch dann sah er die blonden Haare Hannahs neben sich, als sie sich die Schürze um die Hüften band und ihm die Bestellungen aus der Hand nahm.  
Wortlos starrte er sie an und hoffte, dass seine Erleichterung sich nicht allzu sehr auf seinem Gesicht widerspigelte. Nicht so sehr wie die Freude, die ihr ihre freien Stunden bereitet haben mussten. Sie strahlte regelrecht. Er hatte sie so noch nie gesehen.  
„Für Tisch vier!", riss sie ihn dann aus den Gedanken und er kehrte zu seiner Aufgabe zurück.

oOoOo


	23. Familientreffen

**A/N: **Das heutige Drabble stammt aus der Feder von Alcina.

oOoOo

_**Familientreffen  
**_

~*~

An Tisch vier saß ein unscheinbarer Mann mit unscheinbarer Haarfarbe, der sich sichtbar fehl am Platz fühlte und sich immer wieder unruhig umschaute.  
Ein kreischend gellendes Auflachen ließ ihn erschrocken hochfahren.

„Nur die Ruhe, Dad", erklärte sein Gegenüber gelassen, „das ist nur 'ne alte Vettel."

Mr. Creevey nickte. Er hatte sich nie an die magische Welt gewöhnen können und hatte lange gezögert, sich mit seinem Sohn hier zu treffen. Daß dieser seltsame Krieg das Leben seines ältesten Sohnes, Colin, gefordert hatte, hatte ihn nicht gerade für diese Leute eingenommen, die er sonst möglichst mied. Nun hatte er nur noch Dennis.

oOoOo


	24. Auf der Schwelle

**A/N: **Das heutige Drabble ist von WatchersGoddess.

oOoOo

_**Auf der Schwelle**_

_**~*~**_

Dennis legte die Hände um das Glas, das Tom vor ihm abgestellt hatte, und steckte die Nase hinein. Der buttrige Geschmack glitt weich über seine Zunge und machte für einige Sekunden alles besser. Nur widerwillig verließ er diesen Trost wieder und sah zu seinem Vater auf.

Nachdem er beschlossen hatte, den Sommer in der magischen Welt zu verbringen, hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Auf der Schwelle zwischen der magischen Welt und Muggellondon. Doch das Leben in der magischen Welt desensibilisierte einen für die Skurrilität, die selbst auf der Schwelle über einen hereinbrach. Sein Vater war heillos überfordert.

„Dad", sprach er ihn vorsichtig an. Während er selbst sein Glas locker umschloss, hatte sein Vater die Finger so fest darum geschlungen, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Unvermittelt kam Dennis der Gedanke, dass der ältere Mann in Collins Gesellschaft nie dermaßen nervös gewesen war.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und traf eine Entscheidung: „Dad, ich möchte für den Sommer wieder zu dir ziehen. So wie..." Er schluckte das letzte Wort; früher gab es nicht mehr. „Nur wir zwei. Ein echter Männerhaushalt."

Es war schön, zu beobachten, wie ein Teil der Anspannung aus seinem Vater wich.

oOoOo


	25. Ein guter Entschluß

**A/N: **Heute ist Alcina die Autorin.

oOoOo

_**Ein guter Entschluß  
**_

_**~*~**_

Nachdenklich betrachtete Minerva das ungleiche Paar, dessen Gespräch sie unfreiwillig mit angehört hätte. Es rührte und freute sie, wie sich der Creevey-Junge um seinen Vater kümmerte.

Jetzt, nach dem Krieg mit seinen Verlusten und Veränderungen war es besonders wichtig, alte Verbindungen am Leben zu erhalten. Es war nicht leicht für die muggelgeborenen Kinder, den Spagat zwischen der magischen und der Muggelwelt zu schaffen, und sie war stolz auf jeden ihrer Gryffindors, der das schaffte.

Lächelnd prostete sie Vater und Sohn zu, die nun den Pub in Richtung Charing Cross Road verließen, und wünsche Colin und seinem Vater alles Gute.

oOoOo


End file.
